


Background Character

by cybernya



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernya/pseuds/cybernya
Summary: Maybe it was better he fit in with the shadows.





	Background Character

It was odd, being a background character in your own life. But also, expected, when you found yourself possessed by the spirit of an ancient Millennium Item.

Ryou frowned as he stared at his schoolwork once again; he always seemed to float in the background there, too. Yugi seemed to have friends surround him at all times - was he one of them?

When the Ring pressed against his chest during class, he reminded himself that the answer was definitely not.

He wondered what it was like - being Yugi - having a side that actually cared about his wellbeing and the others around him, having friends that didn't mind spending so much time with him. Sometimes the Ring would glow and suddenly it'd be days, maybe weeks since he had last had control of his own body.

But that was the cost of being a background character. Little control, little screen time. Sometimes, Ryou just chuckled to himself when he found himself in the darkness again. 

Maybe it wasn't worth the risk, being a main character. Maybe then he wouldn't wake up in control with bruises and cuts littering his body. (Though, who was he kidding - most main characters end up along the same scale of injuries.) Maybe then his eccentricities would be appreciated rather than feared. Maybe it was better "someone like him" wasn't around, and simply appeared in the background of photos and memories.

And so he stayed that way; lurking in the shadows, watching, waiting for his turn to be a main character in his own story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's ya girl Lauren with another Bakura drabble! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
